City Life
by Nimrod The Writer
Summary: Danny's been away to college for a while now. So what's a billionaire to do when he comes across an old scrapbook and suddenly finds himself faced with the urge to go see him? Well he packs up his suitcase and heads to New York, of course. Pompous Pep.
1. Chapter 1

SHE LIVES!!!

Okay, so Adversus Adverto has been a stupid little cuntface lately so it's currently in time out. (NOT A HIATUS!) I will post the next chapter as soon as possible but bear(ha) with me folks, applying for college and scholarships comes before fanfictions. (Mostly) Oh, and the next chapter of Unexpected Abuse is done, I'm just not happy with it and as such will probably stare at it stubbornly until I don't care anymore and post it anyways. (so expect it later this week)

Moving on!

So this little four-shot thingy is actually completely finished and sitting on my USB drive. :D I will post chapters as I revise them, so expect the next part as soon as I get off work later tonight!

Okay, a bit about this story...You know how when you listen to music, and if it's a really good song you'll day dream some cool little scenario to match the lyrics? And usually that little day dream is about Danny Phantom? (Yeah, I know you know what I'm talking about. Where else do song fics come from?) Well you also know how some of those little day dreams are just flat out stupid, but they amuse you to no end so you replay them in your head anyways even though you know you'd never in your right mind write and post them?

Whelp. That's what this is. Sorry guys. Just give it a chance, please! I swear it gets better! (Why else would it be rated M? *winkwink*) It kinda mutated from my little song-daydreams though, and in the end this was born.

...I'll stop talking now.

* * *

Its been years since I last saw Daniel. He had to be at least twenty-two by now.

The last I'd seen of the little badger was a single parting wave, an end to the hurricane of a relationship we'd spent the past four years forming. It wasn't happy, but it wasn't exactly sad either. It was more of an accepting kind of wave, one that imparted the notion that this was just something that had to be done.

And it was, of course. Going off to college is a big step in a man's life.

But now, over five years later, I couldn't help but wonder what became of my old enemy. If I'm correct (and I always am), he hasn't returned once to Amity Park, leaving the ghost fighting to his parents and Valarie, who stayed behind to pursue her obsession. Daniel, however, was a different story. He was ready to leave Amity, nervous about the safety of his town, but never the less ready. After years of constant struggles and painful emotions, he was ready to move on.

_"I can't stay here anymore, Vlad. I just...need a break." _

It was perfectly understandable, and I certainly don't blame the boy. I remember, after having my own powers for several years, I needed a break myself. Why else do you think I moved to an isolated mansion deep in the forests of Wisconsin? But I think there is another reason he chose to leave, one that I know he wouldn't have admitted to anyone, not even himself.

People always saw Danny Phantom and the Wisconsin Ghost as mortal enemies, and indeed, we were. But as the years progressed, and Daniel grew older, our enmity slowly disappeared, leaving a mutual tolerance between us both. He didn't bother me as long as I didn't bother him or his family. It was a simple agreement, one that I took to after so many years of fighting and scheming. I won't deny it, I was tired as well. So many wasted years of chasing the impossible had left me exhausted. The truce between us was well welcomed, if not slightly awkward at first.

After we had both calmed down a bit, we each took the time to use our new perspectives to evaluate each other a little more. Daniel was no longer the bug on my windshield and I was no longer the bane of his existence. He even came to my house once in a while, just to get away from the daily stresses of life and relax. I must say, he was always a welcome company.

Finally, soon after his graduation from Casper High, Daniel announced that he would be leaving for none other than New York City. I had the feeling that he just wanted to disappear in a crowd, and he'd certainly find that there. I will admit, I was a little worried about him at first. New York is much bigger than Amity Park after all, with or without ghost powers. However, my vultures reported back to me that Daniel was doing quite well on his own and was even enrolled at a decent college. I decided that maybe he'd be okay on his own, and haven't checked in on him since. He probably wouldn't appreciate it if I kept a constant watch on him anyways.

But now, five years later, I found myself flipping through an old scrap book Daniel had given me before he left (blushing furiously all the while). It was quite possibly the only thing I treasured in my entire mansion. It seems his little friend, Sam I think, once aspired to become a photographer. She apparently took pictures of all the ghost fights Daniel was in, and even a few of me from when I was temporarily Mayor. It was always amusing to see the old pictures, like little windows into a time gone past. Not that they were all happy times, mind you, but at least they were predictable.

Now, however, was not so easy to predict. A terrific example would be the immediate present. Currently, I'm in a rather dirty old subway, twisting through the massive sky scrapers and flying past the bleak weather of New York City. I'm not exactly sure why I'm here, but when faced with the sudden urge to see Daniel again I found I couldn't refuse. And really, a little break from work wouldn't hurt anything. It was high time I checked up on him anyways. I was nervous though, and that was an emotion I'd never felt about Daniel before. Would he want to see me? Would he even remember me? Perhaps I was being too rash, seeing him in person.

Unfortunately, their wasn't much I could to with these thoughts. I was already in New York and on my way to see him, so there was no point in getting cold feet now and running back home. Besides, I'm Vlad Masters. That just wouldn't be dignified.

The train grated to a stop, the loud squeal of the tires irritating my sensitive ears. With a slight jerk, the train came to a complete halt and the doors slid open in unison. People immediately started shuffling out, standing up as one to push and shove their way out. Seeing as I wasn't in any hurry, I saw no reason to force myself through that stampede of feet, and instead waited until the train was nearly empty to step off.

The subway was just as dirty as the train, the depressing grays and greens sucking the life out of the atmosphere. I walked with purpose, quick to leave the crowded underground station. Homeless men begged in corners and melancholy workers walked by on autopilot. There were a few people who looked more alive than the rest of the crowd, but they were too wrapped up in conversations to notice anything around them. It didn't matter to me, in seconds they were all behind me and I made my way down the darkening street.

The air was chilly, but the streets were dry, a few crispy leaves blowing out from under vandalized trashcans. I pulled my long coat tighter, stuffing my hands into the pockets. I wasn't a fool when it came to street smarts, so I knew better than to wear my Armani suit in a downtown area like this. Instead, I had donned a simple pair of black slacks and a button up shirt. Hopefully, covered by the dark coat, I would blend in better.

Shops were closing up as the lights started turning on, advertising everything from five star restaurants to strip joints. The loud horns of cars and roaring engines never ceased, along with the animated talking of people as they pasted me by in groups. I kept my head down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. The noise and bustle, so different from my quiet castle life, was starting to annoy me. The only upside was the fact that people weren't screaming my name in excitement, much too wrapped up in their own worlds to pay attention to those around them.

I recalled the directions to Daniel's old school (He'd graduated from college about a year ago, I believe), remembering that it was somewhere near an area called Chelsea. The street signs were no help what-so-ever, so I used my blackberry to navigate. It was much faster.

As I rounded Dartmouth St., I came upon an averaged sized school that looked to be in decent condition. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a liberal arts school. I had thought that Daniel would attend a more science oriented school, but I suppose even he recognized his dreams of space travel were far beyond his reach by now.

The name of the school wasn't important to me. All I wanted was a set of records. Hopefully, from there, I could find out where Daniel used to live. If I'm lucky he's still in the computers. After hiding in an alley, I let loose a pair of black rings. In seconds, my ghost form replaced my human half and I was flying in the air toward the darkened building. All employees were long since gone, only a few janitors remaining. It was too easy to find the records room, even easier to break the password and access recent graduated students files.

I was lucky, they hadn't deleted his file yet. When I finally found him, I had to stop and stare at the picture they had. I hadn't seen him in so long... His hair is scruffier and longer than usual, but other than that he's the same Danny I've always known, his ice blue eyes alight with happiness in the little photo. A pause later and I was scrolling down the file, hoping to find something useful. Ah, I see he majored in painting. I didn't know he could paint. A minor in human services, too. And the school choir? Could he sing? I could only imagine what he could do with his voice, having that ghostly wail as a power.

I amused myself for a while, reading his file. He'd made excellent grades in all subjects, as I knew he would. He probably would have gone far in the space program if he hadn't spent all his time ghost fighting. His high school grades had suffered considerably. Eventually, I found where he used to live. It seemed he spent his first two years in dorms and then moved into an apartment. Perhaps he was still there? I quickly memorized the address and flew off, determined to find him. It was a little less difficult to navigate through the skies, but my blackberry would have been much easier. However, I was in no mood to walk through the emerging night crowd and kept under my shroud of invisibility, trying to find the apartment my little badger once stayed at.

As expected, it wasn't too far from the college itself. At least, not for a half ghost. I landed on the cracked step and looked up at the brick building, quickly deducing that it wasn't made of the highest standards. I suppose it wasn't too bad though, and once I returned to my human form, I climbed the stairs.

My heart was beating fast and I felt a little jumpy. The closer I got to his apartment the more anxious I became, hesitant thoughts quickly clouding my brain. It was getting late, he's probably asleep. I'm sure he doesn't want to see me, why am I even here? I had to keep reminding myself that he might not even live here at all, that I might be getting myself worked up over nothing.

All too soon, I came upon his door. A little 34 was hanging from a nail, but the 4 had fallen off and instead someone had scribbled a 4 with a permanent marker in its place. I stared at the door for a while before forcing myself to get a grip. It was just Daniel, there was no need to be so nervous. I took a deep breath, raised my fist and-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A woman's voice called to me, leaning against her doorway with a cigarette in hand.

I stared at her for a moment, a curious expression on my face.

"And why not?" I asked smoothly.

"Cause the only thing behind that door is an old hag. If you go bang'in on her door at this hour you're likely to get your ear yelled off." the woman smirked, taking a long drag, "Unpleasant enough during the day." she mumbled.

"I see. So I suppose a young college graduate doesn't live here then?"

"Oh, you mean Danny?"

My heart pumped excitedly. She knows Daniel?

"You know him?" I asked imploringly.

A smile broke out on her face. She seemed to stare at me as if I was suddenly an old friend.

"We'll sure I know him. Used to help me every morning with my stupid cats. You look'in for him?"

"I am."

"Well he moved outta here once he graduated. That's when that bitch moved in." she grumbled, and I blinked at her language, "Anyways, he got a good job down in Chelsea now. I can tell ya' where. He probably spends most of the night at that bar anyways."

Bar?

"Yes, that would be very helpful." I replied.

"You make sure to tell'im Anita says hi, all right?"

I nodded, knowing was probably wouldn't care enough to do so. She gave me directions to a place called Harvey's Eden and I left without another word. Once hidden, I transformed into Plasmius again and flew low to the ground, invisible and intangible. I wanted to make sure I got the directions correct.

It was a fair walking distance on foot, from the apartment to Chelsea. I was glad I had my ghost powers. I wonder if Daniel has found his ghost powers useful outside of ghost fighting? And traveling, of course. Perhaps he knows someone in Chelsea. It was turning into quite a long flight.

I flew onward, getting closer and eventually rounding a dingy looking building, halting in the air in surprise. _This_ was Chelsea? I don't believe I've seen so many homosexuals in one place. What on earth has Daniel gotten himself into?

It wasn't as though I was uncomfortable. I've seen many horrific things in my life as a half ghost, and two men holding hands isn't one of them. I was simply surprised that Daniel was comfortable enough to live here. Although he only ever had one brief fling with that goth girl, I never really had the impression he was gay. Perhaps he simply likes the more open atmosphere? I could understand that, after spending so many years in secrecy. Maybe he simply likes being around people who are, generally, more open than most.

I refocused back to the task at hand, curving around brightly lit buildings and ducking under rainbow flags. Anita's directions took me to an out of the way place, but it was no less packed. The building itself was a deep green, the word's Harvey's Eden in curly white, neon lights. Another flag hung from a pole drilled into the building, and people of all kinds were relaxing in the cool air below, laying out on benches or leaning against the wall.

I could here the pounding music from within, and had to restrain a small groan. Trust a twenty two year old to spend his Saturday nights partying. Taking a deep breath and steeling myself against the expected onslaught of booming music, I phased through the wall and into the surprisingly large interior.

As predicted, the noise was ridiculously loud, although that might be because it was a Saturday night. The dance floor was full of people of every gender and color, swaying as one and twisting their bodies in provocative ways against one another. A bar was set up along the length of a wall, adjacent to the stage where the live entertainment was blaring from. I looked for Daniel, wondering if he was a bartender, but not seeing him. Maybe he was on break.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the walls were lined with not only posters and paintings, but shelves of books as well, although they were currently locked up behind a barred gate. Curiously, I looked around to see what else I had missed, and found a mountain of tables elegantly stacked in a corner, plushy chairs and long couches blocking them in and creating a space to sit for weary dancers. It appeared as though this place doubled as a bar and a bookstore, an interesting combination. I wondered what it would look like during the day, when the dance floor was clear and the tables were all set out.

The music changed into a slower song, the erratic lights changing to a calmer color scheme. The sudden change in tempo brought me back to my reason for being in such a bizarre place, and I focused once more. With the slower moving crowd, I was better able to see the faces of those below. My eyes looked everywhere, but I couldn't find Daniel at all. I sighed when the tempo increased again and I lowered myself into a dark and hidden corner, transforming back into Masters. Perhaps the bartender will know where I can find him. He works here after all.

It was not exactly fun, forcing my way through the crowd now that I was now on ground level with. Although the bar was much less crowded than the dance floor, I still had to push my way past several kissing couples, to irritated to even care what their gender was.

Finally, I managed to place myself in the emptiest corner of the bar, taking a sweet breath of air. I couldn't help but note that I was going through a hell of a lot just to find Daniel. The bartender was more observant than most of his customers and soon noticed the fact that I was alone. He strolled over to me in an almost understanding way, as though he knew I was taking a relieved break from the loud music and pressing crowds.

"Long night?" he asked, drying off a large glass.

"Too long." I muttered, not sure if he could hear me or not. My expression said it all though, and he understood. I was thankful for his perceptiveness. It was a relief from all the self absorbed idiots I was surrounded by on the subway.

"Any reason you're sitting here and not dancing? Our week days are usually the quiet nights."

"I'm looking for someone." I said over the music.

"Oh? Who? I know practically everyone in here." he smiled, happy to be helpful. He reminded me of Daniel.

"Do you know where I can find Danny Fenton?" I asked, and I knew the answer the second the bartenders face lit up with happiness. Daniel certainly knows how to make an impression.

"Heck yeah! Who doesn't know Danny?" He grinned. I didn't like his choice of words though. He interpreted my scowl correctly and his grin faltered.

"Oh, no, no not like that." he laughed nervously. "I mean, he's just a really friendly guy, you know? Helps just about anyone who asks."

"You don't say?" I said dryly. That's Daniel for you.

"Yeah, and he's definitely an attention grabber on the dance floor." he smirked a little suggestively, and I got a funny feeling in my stomach.

"Is he?" I had always known him to desire as little attention as possible. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"He should be coming back from his break-oh, here he comes!" The bartender looked up and smiled.

I felt a jolt in my stomach, not expecting to see him so suddenly, and twisted around sharply. But all that happened was the lights centered on the stage and the crowd started screaming and jumping up and down. I watched, unable to tear my eyes away as non-other than Daniel peaked out from behind the stage curtain and waved to everyone, looking as though he were about to have the time of his life.

The crowd hooted and hollered as other people from the group stepped on stage, he followed behind, a guitar slung around his back. He looked...almost the same as when he left five years ago. His hair was longer and he was more muscled, but other than that he was still tall, skinny, and grinning.

He pulled the guitar over his head and without a word started playing. People cheered in approval and instantly started dancing to the song. It took a few seconds to realize it, but he was singing a new version of an old song I used to listen to, and he sounded brilliant. I never once imagined him on a stage and singing, but he seemed to be in his element, surrounded by people who obviously knew him and simply having fun.

His range was incredible, although he stayed mostly in the tenor area. I suspected the ghostly wail was a part of his unexpected singing talent, but didn't complain. He really did sound great.

"You look surprised." the bartender commented in amusement.

I didn't reply, watching Daniel with rapt attention. He fell into a guitar solo and actually jumped off the stage and into the crowd, including them in the music. When he started singing again, almost the whole bar joined in, raising goosebumps on my skin. He was grinning from ear to ear, nodding and singing with the people, eventually pulling himself away to leap back on stage. The song ended soon after that, his smooth voice still hanging on the air even after the last guitar note finished. The crowd gave a thundering applause, and I suddenly realized why this place was so packed despite it being out of the way. Daniel was the main attraction.

"Okay, okay, that's enough for one night." Daniel announced, sounding tired and taking a swig of water from the bottle next to him.

The crowd moaned and groaned in response, some demanding an encore. He laughed at this.

"I've given you three encores already. Stop being greedy. The guys need a break." he smiled playfully, looking to the other players which consisted of a violinist, a bass guitarist, a drummer, and a saxophonist.

He ignored the rest of their grumbles, leaving the guitar on stage and jumping down, instantly becoming one of the crowd. The loud talking and cheering slowly started back up again as another band started playing, this one full of keyboard and synthesizers.

"Incredible, isn't he? He sings here Friday and Saturday nights and works the cafe during the days. Best co-worker ever." the bartender said affectionately. "So why are you looking for him again?"

But before I could evade the question Danny himself plopped down on one of the spinning chairs about five seats down from me, looking winded.

"It's crazy out there tonight." He gave a great exhale and looked to the bartender. "The usual, Jeremy."

'Jeremy' leisurely pulled out a small glass, filling it with an amber liquid.

"I can't believe we got such a big turnout tonight. Lisa will be estatic." He commented, taking a minuscule sip of the drink, not realizing I was barely five feet away.

"No kidding. It's all thanks to you though. This place was dead before you started working here."

"Yeah whatever." Danny blushed, looking out into the crowd.

"Oh yeah, this guy here-"

But before my frantic brain could decide weather or not to disappear or stay put, the crowd started screaming in joy. What ever song was playing was clearly a favorite, even Danny looked excited.

"Hold that thought Jeremy, I love this song!" without further ado he jumped out of his seat and darted off into the pulsing crowd.

Jeremy looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry about that. He does that a lot."

"Believe me, I know."

"Are you his friend or something?"

"I guess you could call us that."

"Hm, well you better get out there and find him, cause once Danny starts dancing, he doesn't stop till at least two in the morning."

I rose an eyebrow at this, glancing at the tight knitted crowd. I would have left and came back tomorrow, but the thought of Daniel dancing was too good to miss. Singing is one thing, but _dancing_? He seemed to be a whole new person and I had to see it.

"Maybe I will." I muttered, slipping off the black coat and leaving it on the counter.

I pushed myself through the crowd, occasionally going intangible a few times to avoid a flailing arm or a tight group. No one noticed, they were much to busy dancing. I didn't realize how huge the dance floor was, from sitting at the bar. This was taking forever, and I was about to go back or sink though the floor when the large crowed suddenly parted, stepping back and forming a circle around two people.

I forced myself to a better vantage point and felt my jaw go slack.

Danny was already shirtless, jeans hanging very low on his hips. Sweat glistened on his chest and arms, the muscles becoming much more apparent in the flashing lights. He was dancing with someone, although it looked more like he was dancing _on _someone. I have no idea where he learned to move his hips like that, but it was boarding obscene. Or maybe I just thought that because I could feel a certain body part of mine growing rather tight, and that was not something that should be happening because of Daniel.

I dragged my eyes away from him enough to notice that he was dancing with another man, leaning against his chest and arms thrown back around his neck. The man he was dancing with smoothed his hands down Daniel's chest, settling low on his hips, pressing their waists together provocatively. I suddenly felt an odd surge of anger swell at the man touching Daniel. My fists were clenched and I had taken a step forward before I caught myself, my anger quickly dampened by surprise at my violent emotion. What did I care if that man is touching Daniel in such a lewd fashion. Daniel doesn't seem to care very much, so why should I?

The music was loud, the flashing lights piercing. My confused brain was the last line and I felt a migraine starting up. The bar tender had mentioned that Daniel works here during the day, yes? Perhaps I'll come back tomorrow, when it was quiet and that man touching Daniel wasn't within strangling distance.

Stumbling backwards, I turned and pushed my way out, shaking my head and trying to forget the image I had left behind. Why was it bothering me so much? The crowd was pressing against me, choking the air. I needed to breathe now, I didn't have time to push my way out of the throng of pulsing dancers.

My patience ended, and in a moment I was invisible and intangible, walking effortlessly through the strangers. No one saw me disappear, and if they did they must have blamed it on a trick of the light. After grabbing my jacket from the bar, I left, momentarily wondering if Jeremy would remember to tell Daniel about my presence, but not giving it much thought. He didn't even have my name.

Finally, I made it to the door, stepping out into the fresh air and filling my invisible lungs. The people standing outside the door were oblivious to my unseen presence and I had no trouble sneaking into an alley to shift into my ghost form, taking flight to search out a nearby hotel. I'd return tomorrow, when I could actually talk to him without screaming at the top of my lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning in a rather plain hotel room, ate a mediocre breakfast, and then traveled through the dirty air of New York City so I could stand before Harvey's Eden with yet another hesitant expression on my face.

It seemed that I was doing a lot just to talk with Daniel. Traveling thousands of miles to the biggest city in the country, pushing my way through a wild throng of dancing twenty-year olds, sacrificing my back on a lumpy hotel mattress. It would certainly be easier to turn around and return to my no doubt suffering business than continue on to the awkward reunion awaiting me inside.

But then this would all be in vain, wouldn't it?

"Hopefully he's grown out of his shoot first, ask questions later habit." I muttered, adjusting my jacket and forcing my legs into the looming building before me.

For a moment I wasn't sure if I was in the right place. Other than the few lingering pieces of garbage, there was no evidence that there were at least a hundred people jumping around in here last night. Someone was walking around and picking up the lingering trash, and I was sure that by the time people starting walking in the store, it would look clean and professional. I was here early, the doors having opened barely an hour ago. I wasn't sure when Daniel's shift was, but I didn't want to miss it.

The book shelves where unlocked and little couches were placed along the walls here and there. Soft floor lamps were set near the couches, providing the illusion of a secluded atmosphere. The once stacked tables were now spaced out over the dance floor, little napkins, a vased flower, and a little menu in the middle of each table.

Background music was playing, but it was all classical. The stage was empty but for a few carpets, although lights were focused on the stage as though expecting someone. The bar was clean, and a new bartender stood behind the counter, wiping down a large glass. She nodded politely to me when our eyes happened to meet, and I returned the gesture, pulling my jacket off and going to inspect the books.

I was surprised at the collection they had. The subjects ranged from scientific reasoning to mythological studies. They weren't organized very well, but I was still content to amuse myself buy browsing through the shelves, a few philosophy books catching my eye.

For the next hour I watched people come and go, sitting in a secluded corner and flipping through a few books to pass the time.. Some people rushed in, bought a bagel or two, and then rushed out, calling out how they were late for work and their boss was going to kill them. Others strolled in hand in hand, taking a table and relaxing through their breakfast. Their was no waiter, despite the clock approaching 8:00. The bartender took care of the few customers who sat down, looking untroubled but glancing at the clock every so often as though expecting someone.

It wasn't very exciting for a Sunday morning, but I liked the peaceful atmosphere. However, when my stomach started grumbling about a half hour later, the warm, fresh baked pastries were suddenly smelling very good, erasing the sad breakfast the hotel had provided this morning.

After grabbing a newspaper, I stood from my claimed couch. Stiff muscles stretched tiredly, and I couldn't hold back a yawn as I folded the paper under my arm.

"Tea, please, and something fresh." I threw a few bills on the counter of the bar. The woman nodded silently, glancing at the clock again before pulling out a mug and a plate.

Three minutes later I was seated at a table with my food and drink, hidden behind the newspaper as I scanned the pages for anything of interest. Naturally, this is the moment when Daniel would choose to show up, stumbling through the front door haphazardly, an employee apron in his mouth as he tried to tie his shoe on one foot.

It's funny how the quiet book store was suddenly full of life. I felt the obnoxious butterflies start up the moment I saw him, my breath undignifiably shallow. I sat there and waited, not realizing I was staring before ducking behind the newspaper. Honestly, I felt pathetic, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen him for five years after all.

"Where have you been!" The woman at the bar yelled, speaking for the first time since I arrived almost two hours ago. Her motherly tone of voice gave away their relationship instantly.

"I'm so sorry Lisa! I slept in." he winced through the apron, reverting to two feet before he fell on his face.

"How late were you out last night? I told Jeremy to make sure you got home at a decent hour." She shook the hand holding the cleaning rag at him, pursing her lips.

"Who do you think Jeremy is? My mother?" he laughed, standing straight and tying the dark green apron on over his white shirt.

"Well you're twenty minutes late for work and I've already had to help four different customers. Maybe we _should_ make Jeremy your mother."

"Oh wow, four whole customers," Daniel teased, "I don't think you've worked so hard in your entire life."

"Just shut up and go ask that man if he wants more coffee." She snapped, "I'm going to go get started on paper work."

"That paper work wouldn't happen to be a woman named Marie, would it?"

"Shut up and get to work, Danny."

My heart rate accelerated. Her voice faded away and Daniel's lingering laugh was slowly approaching. The butterflies were rampt, I couldn't decide if I wanted to disappear or if I wanted to say something. He's almost a different person now, but will he want to see me? I don't want to scare him away...

Of course, my cool demeanor gave away none of my chaotic thoughts. Logically, their wasn't a question as to whether I would or wouldn't reveal myself. If I suddenly disappeared, he would know it was me anyways, and I couldn't very well not answer him. What kind of coward would I have to be?

So, despite my emotions, there was only one thing I could do when he politely asked if I would like some more tea.

"Please, and no sugar my boy, you know how I hate sweets."

"V-Vlad!?"

The look on his face when I lowered the newspaper was absolutely priceless.

"Yes?"

"What-" he looked around the empty bookstore, mouth still agape. "What are _you _do _here_?" I think he was more surprised to come across me in Chealsa rather than actually seeing me.

"Finding you. I must say, this is the last place I expected you to settle down in. I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not gay." Danny's shock fell into a deadpanned stare.

"Could've fooled me." I shrugged, remembering how much I enjoyed pushing his buttons. "Or that man you were dancing all over last night. He seemed pretty sure of your orientation."

"You were-!" he sounded outraged, but cut himself off, pressing his fingers to his temples and taking a deep breathe. "Why are you here?"

"To talk to you."

He waited, but I didn't say anything else.

"That's it?" he said flatly, "You came all the way to New York City to...talk...with me."

"Mhmm."

"About what?" he was suspicious now.

I shrugged.

"Anything, I suppose. How was college?"

He stared at me, mouth agape. I waited for his next words on pins and needles, knowing he'd either accept my presence or not. However, my level stare gave none of my apprehension away, all of my nerves under control despite being so close to unraveling.

"Five years, and your still a fruitloop." he finally sighed, pulling out the chair across from me and sitting down, a wane smile crossing his face.

"Nice to see you've grown up, little badger." I smirked, folding the newspaper and feeling my heart slowly decelerate, cool relief washing through me.

"I'm twenty two Vlad. You didn't expect me to start blasting you to kingdom come, did you?"

"Actually..."

"You think so highly of me."

A smile spread over my lips as I brought the tea cup to my lips, draining the very last bit. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed talking with him.

"So how was college?"

"Fine. How goes ruling the world?"

"Fine."

There was still a slightly suspicious gleam in his eye, but that might just be a force of habit. Then again, I did just travel across several states to talk to him, which now that I think about it, it does sound rather unbelievable. He seemed to be taking it in stride though.

"I'm surprised you're not still hounding me about my presence here. I expected much more strife than I've thus received."

"Would you like me to rant about the several suspicions I currently have in my head, or should I stick with the innocent until proven guilty philosophy I'm trying to go with?"

"Depends. If your going to stutter your way through banal accusations then by all means, please do. I could use a laugh or two."

Daniel rolled his eyes, casting me an amused smirk. He was silent for a while, staring at me curiously.

"So why are you really here, Vlad?"

You know, that was actually a good question. Why _was _I here?

"I'm hurt, little badger. Is wanting to reminisce on the good old days really that difficult to believe of me?"

"Yes." he replied bluntly.

I shook my head, letting loose a long, dramatic sigh. There was an easy silence between us. We stared at each other, and I think I actually spotted an almost pleased glow in Daniel's eyes, like he was happy to see me. Could I be so lucky?

"So..." he began, giving me a measured look, "New question. How do you like Chealsea?"

"Very colorful."

He laughed at my honest answer, the sweet sound echoing around the relatively empty shop.

"Just out of curiosity, do your parents know you live here?"

"Oh yeah," Daniel grinned, "They don't have a problem with it, but Dad was a trip when he first visited me. I think that was the first time he'd ever seen a gay couple."

"Indeed?"

"Uh-huh. Kept running up to random people and asking tons of awkward questions in the name of science. He really didn't mean to offend anyone. He was more excited about the 'new discovery' than anything else."

"Yes, Jack has always been easily excitable." I drawled. Daniel pursed his lips in disapproval.

"You don't still have a grudge against Dad and a creepy desire for my Mom, do you?"

"No Daniel." I replied, my voice flat. "I've been much too busy to give the rest of your family much thought, to tell you the truth. The last thing I want to focus on anymore is weary anger and unrequited love."

He gave me a long, level stare for a moment, obviously thinking heavily about the truthfulness to my statement. I suppose he trusted me in the end though, because a relieved smile graced his features and he shrugged, replying in a light tone.

"Hm. Well that's a good thing. Remember Vlad, admitting you have a problem is the first step."

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"Don't you?"

"I'm on vacation."

Danny didn't reply, but I could clearly see the new question burning behind his eyes. If I was on vacation, why would I spend my valuable time trudging through New York City to find him?

I held up my empty tea cup, coughing pointedly and breaking him from his thoughts.

"Tea, Daniel." I shot him my most arrogant look, laughing at his scathing expression.

"Fruitloop." he muttered, pulling himself from the chair to fetch me more tea.

I watched him move around the bar, the secretive smile on his face telling me more than words ever could. Daniel moved swiftly, pouring in the tea and adding an extra tea bag to the mug just how I liked it. I gave him a smug thank you when he returned, smirking at his slight glare.

"Now tell me Daniel," I began as I settled in with my hot tea. Daniel looked around the empty shop for a moment before hesitantly sitting back down.

"Who was that man you were dancing so provocatively on last night?"

As predicted, he turned a fiery shade of red, eyes widening slightly. I couldn't help but laugh, taking a sip of the drink and giving him an expectant look. His eyes hardened, a defiant glint in them.

"Which one?" he replied shortly.

"Daniel!"

An impish grin spread across his face and now he was the one laughing.

"Look Vlad, it was dark and lights were flashing and I was there till at least one in the morning. I have no idea who I danced with."

"Hm," I sniffed, "So you enjoy dancing on other men, but you're not gay. Care to explain?"

"I just like to keep my preferences open." he blushed a bit, his voice defensive.

"Well I suppose that's one way of putting it." I muttered.

"Shut up Vlad."

I grinned from behind my mug, smelling the fresh aroma of the hot drink. Daniel was watching me again, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and another relaxed smile on his face.

"How did you find me?"

"Through your college. They still had your old residence on file and a past neighbor of yours was kind enough to point me in the right direction from there."

He tilted his head, the unasked question easily understood.

"Her name was Anna or something." I waved a hand flippantly.

"Oh, Anita." He smiled and it dropped to a teasing smirk. "I used to help her with her cats."

"Mmhm. She told me." I took a slow sip of tea.

"One of her cats had a litter of kittens and I named this cute little gray one after you."

I ignored the jibe for the most part, rolling my eyes slightly and placing the mug down.

"Only you would be vindictive enough to give a poor little kitten a harsh name like mine."

"Your name isn't harsh." He frowned.

"You don't think so?" I raised an eyebrow, a disbelieving smirk on my face.

"No, I like your name. You never meet people named Vladimir. It's always John or Mark or something. Your name is unique."

"You don't say?" I waited for him to realize how strange that sounded coming from him, grinning when he turned red.

"What?" he snapped lightly, "So what if I like your name. That's not be weird."

"We have history, Daniel."

"Whatever, Vlad."

"You know, now that you mention it, you do say my name a lot. Perhaps that's a little disturbing."

"What? It is not!" he pouted, blush flaming.

I couldn't stop the laugh that came, having way too much fun with him. Daniel continued to glare at me, but with the red tinge on his cheeks it was anything but intimidating.

"Calm down, little badger, I'm just teasing. I'm honored that you think my name is so unique." I nodded my head to him, placing a hand on my heart for sincerity.

He gave me a calculating glare for a moment longer, wondering if I was being serious or teasing him again. I must have passed the test though, because he let out a quick sigh and dropped the glare, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Danny! I thought I told you to get to work! Stop bugging that poor customer and go be useful!" the shrill voice of the store owner called from the back hallway, snapping Daniel to attention.

"Sorry Lisa!" He called back, quickly standing and giving her an apologetic wave.

I watched the exchange with amusement, standing up myself and looking at Daniel when he turned to me, his voice turning shy and hesitant.

"I get off early today, at twelve. If you're not busy, do you want to grab a coffee or something?" He scratched the back of his neck, pink still lingering on his face.

"I'd love to." Daniel looked a little surprised at my warm acceptance, but smiled happily.

"Great! I, uh, guess I'll meet you here. Then I mean. At...twelve." He gave a shaky laugh, slowly backing away and almost running into a table.

I rose an eye brow, containing my amusement in a small smile as I watched him go attend to another customer, still stumbling over his words. I laughed to myself, shaking my head and gathering my jacket. It would've been a little pathetic if I lingered here for the next three hours, so with a last parting wave to Daniel I left out the front door, making sure to keep note of the time. I didn't want to be late, did I?


	3. Chapter 3

Martel: Trust me, my friend. Your wonderful reviews are more than enough 'payment'. You absolutely spoil me with them. XD

Along with everyone else, of course! I can't tell you how much your reviews brighten up my day! :D

* * *

Chelsea had much to offer if you were one of particularly flamboyant tastes, which I was not. Thus, I ended up flying to another part of the city in search of a quiet library, wanting to find a silent place where I could just think. I was sure Daniel would show me around Chelsea anyways, so I didn't want to ruin any surprises.

I found a relatively small library about three miles from Daniel's old college. It wasn't the most elaborate place, but it was quiet enough where I could relax by myself, allowing me to fall into a secluded arm chair and wonder just what the hell I was doing.

I had at date with Daniel. There was no use beating around the bush. It wasn't just some walk to catch up some more. Daniel obviously wanted to spend time with me. He could have easily told me to go home, but instead he asked me to meet him at the end of his shift.

I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. Well, no, I do know how I feel about it, but I suppose I'm not quite sure _why_ I feel so okay with that. I dare say I'm even happy that he wants to spend time with me. It's certainly a reassuring thought. I'd thought I'd been downright crazy, searching him out in New York as I have, but it seems Daniel has wanted to see me as well. Perhaps I should have come to visit him sooner?

I debated staying in New York for a few extra days. It's not like my companies would collapse without me, and I'm sure Daniel can direct me to a better hotel. But perhaps I am getting ahead of myself. He's simply asked me to share a coffee with him, not impose upon his life.

I shook my head, resuming my search through the non-fiction section and finding something to keep me preoccupied for the next three hours. It was a surprisingly difficult task, considering my own patience. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at the clock, not even modern philosophy being able to capture my attention. Time seemed to be going ridiculously slow.

I was sorely tempted to leave the library early, but I didn't want to arrive at Harvey's Eden before Daniel's shift was up. Thus, I forced myself to read through anything and everything that caught my eye, usually reading less than a paragraph before moving on to the next book. This repetitive process must have carried on for ages before I glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time, finally reading five till twelve. Perfect.

Unfortunately, I seemed to have flown a little fast on the way back. The wind sheer must have been blowing in my direction. I ended up arriving at Harvey's Eden just as Daniel was exiting through the front door, calling back to his boss about something with a laugh.

I stood about half a building away, hidden by a veil of invisibility. His work apron was gone, leaving him in the plain white, V-neck shirt with a light brown jacket and scarf. He stuffed his hands into the jacket pockets, shivering a bit and looking up and down the streets for me with an almost worried expression, as if he wasn't sure I'd show up. My pride couldn't help but swell up a bit at that. For once, _he_ was the one baiting on _my_ attention. I waited a few more moments, watching him shuffle his feet a bit with a growing frown before I decided it was time to show up.

"Daniel!" I called, loosing the invisibility and raising a hand to him.

He turned to look at me and a relieved smile broke out on his face, walking down the sidewalk to meet me.

"I didn't think you'd show." He rose an eye brow slightly.

"Well that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me, now would it?"

"Never stopped you before." He smirked.

"It's in the past dear boy. Surly you aren't holding any grudges against me, hmm?"

"Oh no," He shook his head, "I've learned enough from you that grudges aren't the way to get what I want."

"Oh? And what is it that you want, Daniel?"

"Wha-um, nothing, I was just...speaking generally, you know, like, uh..."

"Articulate as ever, aren't you?"

"Shut up Vlad."

We walked at a steady pace down the sidewalk, side by side. A tolerable amount of people were walking as well, presumably taking a Sunday stroll. The chilly wind blew lightly, and Daniel drew his jacket tight over his shoulders, shivering slightly. He spoke animatedly of the small coffee shop he was leading me to, swearing up and down that it was the best coffee on earth, even to my "stuck up taste buds."

"I don't know, little badger. You'd be hard pressed to find a coffee that meets my standards, even if it is imported."

"Well trust me, this stuff is great." He clutched his warm, steaming cup after passing a few dollars to the cashier, taking a small sip.

"I'll take your word for it then." I muttered, trying a bit as well.

As predicted, it was horrible. However, I didn't want to crush Danny's hopeful expression and thus forced a pleased smile on my face, taking a second drink for good measure.

"Mmm, very good."

"Your lying." He smirked, taking another drink of his own cup.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, a little surprised that he figured it out so quickly. He gave me a look.

"Come on Vlad, I've known you for years."

"Well so has my secretary, but she still can't tell when I'm lying two inches from her face."

"People don't know you like I do." He shrugged helplessly, blowing on the hot drink.

I didn't have a reply to that, blinking at him with a pondering expression before shrugging the thoughts away. Daniel had a point, he did know me better than most-if not all-people.

"Well since there's no point in trying to hide it." I began, reaching over to a trash can.

"Hey, I paid two whole bucks for that." He said as I dumped the black drink into the trash.

"It was the thought that counts, dear boy."

"Thanks Vlad." he replied flatly, taking another drink.

He led me through the small town of Chelsea, occasionally pointing out a building here or a telling me a small, sentimental story there. I listened with an open ear, honestly enjoying myself. We came to a little park set within the town, following the trail at an easy pace and eventually taking a small rest at a park bench. I sat back on the comfortable seat, resting my arm along the back of the bench. Danny sat beside me, leaning on his knees and staring out at the grassy park.

"So, how are things back home?" he asked, finally throwing the empty coffee cup away.

"Amity Park is doing well enough. Your parents and Valarie are both taking care of rouge ghosts just as well as you did. I heard they've even become something of partners."

"Valarie? And my parents?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Mhmm. I'm not sure how they discovered 'The Red Huntress' identity, but they seem to be working together now. Good thing too. Valarie was running herself ragged, according to her father."

"He works for you, I assume?"

"He's the head of Axion Labs, a laboratory I bought out some years ago."

"Mmm," he nodded, an almost curious look coming into his eye at his next question, "Have you heard from my parents?"

"Besides the occasional card from Jack, no. But I did hear they've recently received a new grant from the GIW."

"Wonderful." he rolled his eyes, "Christmas will be a blast."

We sat in silence for a moment, wrapped up in our own thoughts. After a moments hesitation, I spoke them aloud, questioning something that had been bugging me for a while now.

"Why don't you tell your parents about your ghost half?"

Danny didn't answer right away, staring out at the park with a thoughtful expression.

"I dunno." he sighed, sitting straight and leaning back against the bench, and inadvertently, my arm, but he paid no notice of it. "It's been so long that telling them now would feel a little pointless. I mean, I've had these powers for almost ten years..."

He looked a little troubled by that, as though just realizing how long he'd actually had them. He frowned to himself, eye brows creasing in thought.

"Maybe I should tell them..." he murmured, but soon pushed his thoughts away with a shrug, deciding to move on to a new subject as his usual oh-so-subtle subject change.

"So I've heard about Amity and my parents, but how have you been? Besides the usual nefarious plots, I mean."

"Actually," I began smartly, "I don't believe I've plotted anything 'nefarious' in over a year. Unless you count tax evasions."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "I suppose in light of your more serious offenses, we can ignore the tax evasions. But no evil schemes? I'm impressed Vladdie. Finally kicked the habit, have you?"

"Oh, I have my moments." I grinned, "But as a whole, I do believe you're right. It seems Amity just isn't worth my time with you gone."

"I'm touched." he flashed me a smarmy grin.

"You should be. So tell me Daniel, what sparked all of this?" I questioned, waving an arm at our surroundings. He understood what I meant.

"When I came to New York I actually ended up on the wrong train and it took me here instead of Manhattan." he laughed, and I chuckled with him.

"My first thought was, "Where the hell am I?" Even better, I happened to be on the last train of the night, which meant I was stuck. My first night in the big city was spent completely lost and wandering around the streets, something I don't recommend doing."

"I would say not."

"Luckily, though, I met Lisa, the owner of Harvey's Eden, although it hadn't been established at the time. She found me tripping over my own two feet and quickly dragged me to the nearest hotel, giving me an earful about the dangers of being out after dark."

"By the next morning, everything didn't look so terrifying and I decided to make the most of my time and at least take a look at this part of town. As cliché as it sounds, I fell in love with it instantly. Everyone was just so happy and free. As I walked down the streets I got the impression that I would fit in just fine here, and I was right."

"So, I looked around some more and found a decent college, where, it turns out, Lisa worked part time at. It was a liberal arts college, and I figured my astronaut dreams were shot anyways so I decided to enroll. The tuition was reasonable and Chelsea was a short flight away, so I was happy. Spent my senior year helping Lisa get Harvey's Eden started, and she gave me my first and so far only job when I graduated. Moved into a little apartment near the bookstore-slash-night club and I've been there ever since." He finished, a content sigh matching his light smile.

"Seems like you've found your place, little badger."

"Yeah, I think I have. Chelsea is just what I needed after high school in Amity Park. It's funny," he chuckled, "I came to New York hoping I could better blend in with the crowd, you know? But then I end up here, sin-"

He stopped, quickly shutting his mouth and staring pointedly away from me.

"It's too late Daniel. I know all about your weekend job at the book store." I smirked, quickly grinning at the blush that spread to his face.

"So ah, you were there for that too, huh?"

"Mhmm. And I must say, you are quite the talented singer, Daniel."

His blush darkened and he mumbled out a pleased 'thank you,' rubbing the back of his neck nervously, a habit he's always had.

"I know it seems kinda out there for me," He began suddenly, under the impression that he needed to explain himself.

"No need, Daniel. I was just a little surprised at first because you've never struck me as one to seek attention. And you were attracting a _lot _of attention last night."

"Yeah." he shrugged, a hint of a smile on his face "I can't really explain it, but it's a totally different type of attention than Danny Phantom ever got. I can sing up on stage and people will cheer for me because it's me. I don't have to fight to earn gratitude or appreciation anymore. I can just help out here or preform there and people are always happy to see me."

I smiled without even realizing it, enjoying the happiness in his face. He really was much better off here than in Amity Park.

"What about your friends? Do you see much of them?" I asked curiously.

"Who? Sam and Tucker? Yeah, I still see them. Not as often as I'd like, of course, but they visit me when they can. Tucker's got web cams set up too, so I can always talk to them through the computer whenever I want."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Tucker's getting married, you know."

"Is he?" I blinked, the sudden realization that Daniel wasn't fourteen anymore inexplicably hitting me. But usually the announcement of marriage tends to do that.

"I'm not sure who his fiancée is. Heck, I've only met her, like, twice. But he seems very happy, they both do." he trailed off, and I thought I detected just a bit of wistfulness in his voice.

"What about your other friend? Sam, was it?" I asked softly. I remember the two of them had briefly dated during high school, but Danny had broken it off for some reason.

"Oh, she's probably leading some revolt in the underground culture of America." he smirked. "She's not the type to settle down."

"Ah. Yes, she never did strike me as the type to conform to any traditional expectations, even marriage."

Danny nodded. I hesitated, curious about something but not sure if it would be awkward or not to ask. However, my curiosity took over in the end, and I couldn't help but voice my question, hoping I sounded casual enough.

"So are you seeing anyone then?"

"Nah. I mean, there was this...this one guy." His blush was absolutely flaming now, but he continued on in an impressively light tone, "But it didn't work out."

"Ah. Well I'm sorry to hear that, little badger." I said, hoping I sounded sympathetic enough because truthfully, I wasn't that sorry.

"Don't be. He was kind of a jerk." he shrugged.

An easy silence rested between us, our own individual thoughts drifting. Danny sighed quietly, leaning back in the bench again and up against my arm. People passed us slowly, chattering amongst themselves with smiles and laughs. The sun was starting to slip behind the skyscrapers, and cold wind was still blowing through the park, nipping at our revealed skin. I felt Danny shiver for what must have been the hundredth time and looked down at him in slight concern.

"Are you cold?"

"A little. I probably should have brought a warmer jacket." he winced sheepishly.

"Well come here then. I'm not going to bite." I frowned, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Danny blinked in surprise for a moment and then smiled graciously, scooting closer and leaning against me as I draped my arm over his smaller form.

"Thanks." he said, a light tinge on his cheeks, although I wasn't sure if that was a blush or the cold.

"Any time, little badger."

I don't know how long we sat there, enjoying each other's company. I'm not sorry to say that I sorely wished the night wouldn't come, not relishing the thought of returning to my hectic companies. Things were much quieter here, ironically enough, and much more pleasant. Danny yawned a few times, snuggling a little closer and shivering slightly when a colder wind blew through the park, the setting sun offering little heat.

However, despite the approaching night, neither of us made a move to get up. Danny would occasionally start up a conversation, or I might ask a few questions here and there, but the subject of my departure never happened to come up. At least not until there was no putting it off any longer.

"Vlad?"

"Hmm?"

"Are...are you staying long, or are you going back to Wisconsin tonight?"

"Well..." I trailed off, deciding to make my indecision public. "I'm not really sure, to be honest with you. I suppose I could leave tonight, but my companies would be fine without me for at least a few days."

"Really?" he shifted his head, looking up at me.

"Would you like me to stay, Daniel?" I smiled, raising an eye brow.

"Uh, if you want to, and you know, if it's not too much trouble then yeah, I wouldn't mind." he looked back out to the park sheepishly, his own smile resting on red, wind chilled lips.

"I haven't exactly made any arrangements to stay. Do you know of a nearby hotel?"

"Well...um...," He sat up slowly, ringing his hands nervously yet still trying to keep his voice light, despite the clear blush rising up on his face. "I have room in my apartment, if you'd like to stay there."

"You wouldn't mind? I don't mean to impose." I started, flattered at his offer, and, admittedly, a little pleased.

"No, no, it'd be fine." he said, waving his hands. "I have plenty of room."

Maybe I should have taken the time to think ahead, to wonder what possibilities were arising with my answer, but truthfully, I was just happy that Danny was willingly opening his doors to me, something I couldn't have hoped for even in my wildest dreams. Besides, it was either stay with him or find a strange, new hotel to settle in at. Personally, I thought I would enjoy staying with Daniel more anyways.

Needless to say, I wasn't to be wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm. I wonder what could be in _this _chapter? :D

Hopefully you will enjoy...and I might continue it if enough people ask me to. (Yes, that was shameless review whoring. Deal.)

* * *

"Thank you, Daniel. I do think I'll take you up on that offer."

The relief on his face was evident, a small smile gracing his features. Another chilly gust of wind blew through the park, and that was enough to get us both standing. A few stars just managed to appear over the city lights, winking like bits of glitter. I followed Daniel to his apartment, light conversation picking up between us along the way.

The walk back seemed a lot longer to me, but that might have been because the weather was quickly descending to a chillier temperature. I was grateful when the bright, neon lights of Harvey's Eden were upon us, casting a glow onto the surrounding streets. Danny led me past the pulsing windows, waving to a few people before moving on. I noticed it wasn't as packed as last night, but I could still hear the booming music from inside.

"We're almost there." he said, turning a street corner and leaving the busy night club behind.

Not two minutes later we come upon a set of apartments, the long brick walls taking up almost an entire block. He pushed open a creaky gate, glancing back at me before climbing the dark, metal stairs. At the second floor he veered off to the left, stopping in front of a door with a little golden '17' on it.

"Now don't laugh." he warned, sticking his key into the lock, "It's not a Wisconsin castle or anything, but it works."

"I'll try to restrain any scathing remarks then."

He rolled his eyes, opening the door and letting me in.

It wasn't as bad as I thought. As Daniel scurried around to pick up some lingering dishes, I took off my jacket and shoes, storing them in the closet by the door before surveying the rest of his apartment.

The entrance walked into the living room, and a decent sized kitchen was set off to the right. The apartment was certainly lived in. Pictures of family and friends were propped along flat surfaces, and a large picture collage of what I assumed to be his senior year of college hung in a hand crafted frame above the couch. Mismatched blankets and pillows rested on the living room seats, some of them also looking hand made. All the electrical appliances consisted of a TV, a DVD player and two lamps. A hallway, placed between the kitchen and living room, led to a bathroom and a large bedroom, but I wasn't nosy enough to look around in there.

"Sorry about the mess." Danny said sheepishly, pushing the dishwasher closed and wiping off the dark green counters, "I wasn't expecting company."

"It's no trouble." I waved a hand, relaxing on the couch and contenting myself to watch him bustle around the rooms, taking notice of the nervous twitch he tried to hide as he straightened the apartment.

"You don't have to make your home immaculate, Daniel. It's perfectly fine the way it is." I chuckled.

He stopped moving so quickly, scratching the back of his head and smiling weakly as he looked around the room helplessly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "I don't have much, but neither of us have had anything since that coffee this afternoon, so..."

"Yes, dinner would be nice. Would you like some help?"

"If your bored, I wouldn't mind." he shrugged.

I stood and followed him into the kitchen, thankful that it was larger than I had been expecting for an apartment. Although that doesn't mean it was any less cramped.

"This apartment is larger than most, but there's only one bedroom. It's not a two person rent, is it?"

"No, it's just one of the larger singles. A friend of mine used to live with me, but he got his own place. The rent's surprisingly cheap, so I stayed here and enjoyed the bigger space." He replied, reaching on the tips of his toes to grab something within the cabinets.

"I've got a couple boxes of macaroni and some canned soup?" he called back helplessly.

"Sounds good to me."

"Not to common for you, Vladdie?" Danny returned to standing flat on his feet, abruptly turning around with a teasing smirk. However, I hadn't been expecting such a quick move and didn't have time to step back in the small kitchen. His breath hitched in surprise when he realized the lack of space between us, automatically looking up into my eyes.

For a moment, our time was suspended. I could feel his warm breath brushing my lips with unparalleled clarity, his ice blue eyes staring up at me with a certain vulnerability that I found enrapturing. But then he blinked, and with that small action came the return of reality, shaking us from the surreal experience.

"Uh..." he uttered, low voice trying to mask awkward feelings.

"Sorry." I blinked, stepping back to give him room, "Small kitchen."

"Yeah. Small...kitchen." He agreed, shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts of something.

"Um, could you grab a couple pots from that lower cabinet?" he turned to the stove and pointed from behind, keeping his back to me.

I handed him the necessary appliances, and in a few minutes he had me stirring soup as he measured out milk for the pasta. We were both unusually quite, at least until he started up a weak conversation.

"So uh, how's....Skulker?"

"Skulker?" I repeated flatly, giving him a look.

"Mhm." he nodded, trying to look serious despite that fact that the question itself was clearly nothing more than a distraction.

"Oh he's doing great." I nodded, playing along.

"Is he?"

"Yeah, yeah he's found a new target now, seeing as you're no longer within his weapons range."

"That's good, that's good," he nodded casually, "Is it Valarie?"

"No, he's set his sights on Danielle."

"Dani?" That bit of news broke the increasingly awkward blanket wrapping around us. He turned around, boiling pasta forgotten as he stared at me expectantly, worry in his eyes.

"How is she? Has he hurt her? Does she live in the ghost zone? You haven't been bothering her again, have you?"

This last question was said rather threateningly. He even went so far as to brandish the stirring spoon at me, eye brows creased in warning.

"No Daniel, I haven't 'been bothering her.' She's living with Valarie now days, and from what I've heard they're both doing quite well."

"From what you've heard? Valarie isn't your misguided lackey anymore?"

"Frankly, I don't need any lackeys, my dear boy. I wasn't kidding when I said I haven't been scheming. But since you asked, she actually quit on me."

"She...did?" he blinked, lowering the spoon. "Why?"

"Never did tell me, although whatever the reason is, I'm sure it isn't good. She's been rather cold to me for a while now."

"Hm. I'd be worried if I were you. She has a bad habit of holding grudges." Danny turned back to the stove, stirring the noodles absentmindedly.

"Not speaking from personal experience, are you Daniel?" I quipped, turning the heat down on the soup.

"Just you wait Vlad. She'll be screaming for your ultimate demise soon enough."

"I'm hurt. You sound almost happy about that, little badger."

"Hardly," Danny snorted in laughter, shaking his head, "I just can't help but enjoy the irony of the situation. After all, you were the one who gave her the guns in the first place."

I glared at him, not really having a decent come back because he was right.

Danny grinned in triumph, straining the noodles and adding milk and cheese to the concoction. It wasn't long before the macaroni was done, leaving us with nothing to do but set the table. As big as the kitchen was for the larger apartment, it still wasn't huge, which meant Daniel and I continually brushed up against each other as we made about to get bowls and utensils.

"Sorry." he muttered for the umpteenth time, a light tinge on his cheeks as we passed each other again, coming within much closer proximity than was probably necessary.

"You don't have to keep saying that." I teased, placing the pot of soup on a cloth and setting it on the table.

"Sorry." he winced, putting the pasta next to it.

I rolled my eyes.

Soon enough, we were comfortably situated at the small table, the light glow from the living room lamps providing just enough light. I hadn't had macaroni in years, much less canned soup, and was much obliged to be reunited with my old college foods. Danny poured us both a drink. Ice water from the tap.

"It's all I've got." He shrugged apologetically.

"It's just fine, my boy." I smiled, nodding at him to take a seat and relax for once.

The hot meal tasted wonderful after the chilly day, and at first the only sounds between us were the soft clattering of utensils on glass bowls. I expected the silence between us to grow awkward, but was pleased to feel no tension in the air, though that might be because of the steamy food before us.

It wasn't until the meal was half over that more meaningful conversation passed between us, conversation more engaging than comments on the unexpected quality of boxed food, I mean. We talked easily of more personal subjects, not only delving into my private life, but his as well. He even told a few comical stories about past lovers that had us laughing openly together. Eventually, we quieted down, the food on our plates having disappeared and a warm contentment stealing over the pair of us. Danny was swirling his soup around slowly, a secretive smile on his face that I couldn't decipher.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" he looked up, coming out of a revere.

"You were smiling."

"Oh, it's just funny," He laughed, waving a hand, "I used to think we'd be forever locked in mortal combat, and yet here we are, eating macaroni and soup in the gayest part of New York City."

"Funny how fate plays out, isn't it?"

"Yeah, 'funny' is good word."

After another brief pause, he stopped again, a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at me rather intently.

"You sure are different, Vlad."

That comment struck me because here I thought he was the one who'd changed the most. But maybe, all things considered, it was I who had changed. I could sense the weight behind that simple comment though. There was more meaning in his words than he was letting on. However, judging from the almost pleased, and possibly even relieved tone, I'd say his hidden reasons weren't something I should be concerned about.

"I could say the same for you, little badger."

"True." He shrugged, that secretive smile on his face again. "But I've just opened up a bit more. You've actually quite being such a fruitloop."

"Why thank you Daniel." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He grinned cheekily, but then his face fell into a more sheepish smile. "I'm glad, actually."

"What? That I've finally refrained from trying to overthrow the world? I'm sure any good half-ghost hero would think so, my boy. That means less work for you."

"No, I mean," he scrunched up his face, scratching the back of his head and looking a little lost for words. I felt something more serious come into the space between us, the playful cheek gone.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, you seem a lot happier now. I dunno why exactly, but it's nice. I prefer you smiling to glaring." he shrugged, smiling a little awkwardly and a crimson blush shadowing his face yet again. "And I'm not just saying that because glares usually mean pain for me."

Admittedly, his words humbled me. After all, the fact that Danny cared about my happiness was more than a pleasant surprise. I didn't quite know what to say to that, honestly touched by the blatant compliment he willingly gave me. I think my staring was starting to make him even more nervous though, because he starting rubbing his neck and looking around the kitchen, the expression on his face clearly telling me he wanted to kick himself for being so frank.

"Thank you, Daniel. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you." I was finally able to utter out, catching the younger man's eye and giving him a true, warm smile.

The tension and nervousness visibly left his body, shoulders sagging in relief about something. Probably that I wasn't taking his compliment awkwardly. After all, as he so nicely stated, we are in the gayest part of New York City, a place that he's been living in for quite some time now. If I was as block headed as most closed minded idiots, I could very easily turn his simple compliment into so much more.

But there was still a blush on his face, which I didn't fully understand. If it was just a simple compliment, surely the embarrassed flush would have passed by now, seeing as the potentially awkward moment had passed. Unless there _was_ something more to it...

"Daniel," I began slowly, a note of disbelief in my tone.

But then the phone rang, abruptly interrupting the quiet and dare I say even intimate night we were sharing. Danny glanced guilty to the ringing cordless, looking reluctant to answer. However, on the third ring he sighed, standing up to answer the call. I couldn't move for a moment, thoughts and possibilities still swimming through my head. I felt more than saw Danny pass me, the soft scent of his cologne lingering on the air and gently tickling my nose. But shaking my head, I began picking up the empty dishes as he said 'hello' into the phone, a confused frown of my own settling on my face.

"Jazz? What are you calling for?"

I washed the dishes out, placing them in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, I'll be able to make it this year, but it's not for another month and a half. Why are you calling about it so early?"

I could barely hear Jasmine's voice, the words too muffled to distinguish.

"Thanks Jazz. Way to boost my self confidence...I know, I know, but I didn't have the money last year."

Her voice got louder, and Danny winced a bit.

"What? Like you can blame me. And I heard they've made a deal with the Guys in White now, so it'll be worse than usual...It's not as easy as it sounds, they'd flip if they knew the truth...No...Yes...Look, can we talk about this later? I'm busy right now."

She said something that caused Danny to blush, his face falling into a scowl.

"No, I am not. That was one time. And you shouldn't have called so late anyways. Never mind, doesn't matter. I'll call you later okay?...Love you too, Jazz. Bye."

He hung up the phone quickly, exhaling a gust of air. I glanced up at him, smirking empathetically before returning to wipe the last of the crumbs off the table.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Danny stood straight, suddenly remembering what was going on.

"It's quite alright. I would have felt useless had I just sat there." I washed the used cloth under the sink and hung it on the faucet, turning to see Danny standing in the walk way of the kitchen, looking unsure of himself.

We both fell silent, not sure what to say to the other. The air in the apartment turned to a stand still. The kitchen was clean, the phone was on the hook, and now we were both left with nothing to distract ourselves with.

I don't quite know what I was thinking. He looked lonely, standing there by himself, but that would be too simple a reason for my unexpected actions. I suppose I could say it was his gracious welcome, however, that wouldn't correctly sum it up either. Perhaps it was because ever since I reunited with him in that little cafe, the dull ache of loneliness has disappeared, replaced with his shy smiles and nervous stumblings. Maybe that was why I walked up to him, closing the distance between us and standing so close I could make out each individual eye lash against his wide blue eyes.

His breath hitched, body stilling. My hand trailed up his arm, brushing over the pale skin of his neck. I pulled him closer, the tantalizing scent of his subtle cologne drawing me in. The space between us decreased. His warm breathe danced across my lips. Being so close to him, barely a heartbeat away, liberated a rush of desire, and I didn't hesitate in pressing Danny's lips against mine.

He gasped, body seizing up for barely a second before immediately relaxing against me. Something instant happened as soon as I felt his soft mouth against my own, moving slowly and carefully, our hot breathes mixing together. In that moment, it was painfully obvious why I suddenly decided to come to New York, and had I been thinking straight I probably would have kicked myself. However, Danny's lithe body was pressed against my own and his arms were wrapping around my neck, drawing me ever closer and emptying every thought not revolving around his tantalizing form.

He tangled his fingers in my hair, sucking on my bottom lip and awakening new urges with every second. I couldn't stop a groan that came from my throat, fisting the material of his shirt before suddenly spinning him around. Danny gave a cute little squeak when I lifted him up and sat him on the counter, standing between his spread legs and slipping my fingers under the light material of his shirt.

He gasped at the touch, arching his back slightly and pressing up against my chest. I felt his fists pulling at my clothes, one of his hands sliding over my broad shoulders and almost tentatively caressing my face. I repressed a shiver at the feather light touch, wanting to posses those fragile hands as much as I wanted the rest of his body.

We broke our heated kiss for only a moment so I could pulled his shirt over his head, opting for the old fashion way. My hands jumped to his bare chest the moment it was exposed, exploring every dip of muscle and smooth expanse of skin. I felt one of his legs wrap around me lightly, his hands unbuttoning the top half of my shirt and nipping at my neck.

A reluctant moan escaped my throat when I felt his teeth graze over the skin. Danny brought his mouth up, leaving a wet trail up to my ear and whispering hotly,

"The bedrooms in the back..."

"About time." I groaned, practically yanking him off the counter and pulling him down the short hallway.

Luckily, I picked the right door, slamming it shut with Danny's back as I pressed him into the wall again. He made quick work of the rest of the buttons on my shirt and slipped the material off my shoulders. It fell to the ground with a soft flutter, but I was already pulling Danny over to the queen sized bed. The sheets wrinkled when I lowered him to the mattress, straddling his waist and kissing his soft lips.

Danny's hands drifted across my back, raising goosebumps with their light touch. He gasped when I toyed with his nipples, rolling the hardening buds between my thumb and finger. I held the curve of his back when he arched off the bed, a breathy moan coming from his throat as I bit down on his bottom lip.

"Vlad..." he breathed, moaning when I took one of the buds in my mouth and pulled at the flesh.

I swirled a tongue around the raised skin and nipped at the sensitive spot, listening to his gasps. Danny squirmed as I moved my lips over the rest of his body, exploring his warm flesh. His breath increased when I moved my lips lower, brushing over his navel before returning to his neck and dragging the zipper of his pants down. I grinned when he swallowed thickly, slipping a few fingers into the open zipper and smoothly unbuttoning his pants. His grip on my arms tightened when I dragged the pants down and slipped a few fingers below his boxers, stroking the hidden flesh. Through lidded eyes, I took in his pale face, the warm flush on his cheeks making my own pants uncomfortably tight.

"Damn it, Vlad...don't tease..." He groaned, rubbing his hips against mine wantonly.

"Like your one to talk." I murmured, moving to grip his waist possessively and controlling the urge to take him now.

Giving in slightly, I bit his neck to hold him down, letting go of his waist to weave my hand into the open jeans. Danny moaned loudly when my hand closed down on his member, nails digging into my skin. A satisfied grin spread over my face at the noise I procured from his throat, the lust in his smoldering eyes all the invitation I needed. Danny kissed me with a certain desperation as I moved my hand along the hot flesh, his pale fingers twisting in my hair and pulling out the ponytail.

He whimpered when I removed my hand, pulling at my hair as though demanding I return to my ministration. I chuckled lowly, moving my lips to his ear and trailing a moist tongue around the cartilage, feeling him shiver. Smoothly, I pulled the rest of his clothes off, leaving his bare, panting body mine for the taking.

My eyes took in his naked form hungrily, lightly brushing my hand down his flushed skin as though he were untouchable. Danny moaned when my hand skimmed over his hard member and I stopped, grinning down at his pleading expression.

"Come on Vlad, stop _teasing_." he forced out through gritted teeth as I rubbed the head of his cock with my thumb, sticky pre-cum coating my finger.

"What's the magic word, Danny." I laughed, licking and nipping at his throat.

_"Pleeease_..." he gasped, his grip re-doubling when I gave in and grabbed his pulsing cock, rubbing my hand up and down the hard shaft.

He moaned, burying his head in my shoulder and moving his hips against my hand. I could hear him panting in my ear, feel his hands moving down my back and gripping the front of my pants, obviously wanting them gone. I moved my hand a little faster, feeling teeth bite into my shoulder and groaning. Danny's fingers fumbled with the button of my pants, quickly yanking the zipper down and pushing them past my hips.

I gripped his hair, pulling his head back and ravishing his neck as his fingers got dangerously close to my straining erection. Danny moaned my name, hips moving in time with my hand and hot breath invading my senses. With an impatient flourish, he yanked the rest of my clothes off, turning them intangible and pulling them through me. I let go of his weeping cock, pressing our hot forms together in an explosion of senses.

Danny hissed in pleasure, hugging me tight against him and rubbing our erections together. I dragged a hand all the way down the side of his body, angry red lines following in my wake. Then his lips were on mine again, moving passionately before sliding down to my neck. I couldn't get over the feel of his hot body against mine, fitting so perfectly in my hands. He moved his lips to my ear, kissing and whispering, his words barely making it through the haze in my mind.

"You better pay me back for this later, fruitloop."

I felt my erection give a painful throb at the crass tone in his voice, grinning and yanking him in front of me to ravish his lips again. Danny smiled into the kiss, returning it with equal fever for a moment before sliding down my chest. I frowned, not thinking quite clearly and just wanting his face back up where I could orally molest it.

"Daniel, wha-"

But then I stopped, feeling his soft lips press against the head of my cock, his tongue flicking out to lick the hot skin. My eye's widened for a moment, but before I could utter a single word he swallowed my throbbing erection whole. My muscles seized, I let out a heavy groan, instantly tangling my fingers in his hair as he sucked on the burning flesh.

"Danny..." I groaned, my breathe starting to turn to pants.

He moved down my shaft, teeth just barely dragging against it before swallowing me whole again. I gasped sharply, feeling his tongue move along my cock and choking back a moan. My grip in his hair tightened as he started moving up and down, the slow pace driving me nuts. I grit my teeth, the feel of his hot mouth surrounding my cock enough to make me explode.

But I sure as hell wasn't about to loose control first, so with a great effort I pulled him off of me and dragged him up by his arm, unable to stop my panting as I glared down at him. He grinned up at me impishly, knowing exactly what he was doing. I felt another tug from below my navel when he licked his lips slowly, his smoldering gaze burning a hole through my mind.

"Nice...try, Daniel. Your more...devious than I thought." I smirked weakly, a vengeful tone in my voice that I know he heard.

He chuckled, meeting my stare with a challenging glint in his eye that somehow managed to turn me on even more.

"What are you gonna do about it, Vladdie? Punish me?"

"I might." I said, giving him a feral grin and dancing my nails across his chest.

Danny rose an eye brow as I leaned in to press my mouth against his ear, furtively dragging my nails farther and farther down his chest.

"But you'd probably enjoy it too much, wouldn't you?" I whispered, feeling him squirm for a moment before roughly shoving a finger into his entrance.

"A-Aah! Vlad!-nneghn..." He yelped, falling into a hiss as I pushed the invading digit in farther, his muscles tensing.

"What's wrong Daniel?" I whispered hotly, slowly pulling the finger out and pressing back in, his gasps falling into moans.

"V-vlad..." he breathed, turning to putty in my hands.

I couldn't stop grinning from above, his breathy moans and flushed face feeding my ego. I pressed in a second finger, hearing him breathe in sharply before falling into another groan. His fists clenched the sheets as I stretched his entrance, scissoring the tight walls and feeling him start to relax.

"That's it Danny," I said quietly, kissing him as he groaned, "Relax..."

He slowly moved against my hand, coming up to grip my shoulder when I pressed in a little farther. Danny shivered as I caressed his chest with my free hand, playing with his nipples as I smoothly slid in a third finger. He gasped, arching his back and pressing my fingers in farther with a groan. I smiled in satisfaction, trailing kisses along his neck and jaw line as I slid the fingers in and out.

"God Vlad, faster." he gasped, moaning when I graciously complied with his request.

He moved his chest flush against mine, biting hard on my neck. I groaned in response, feeling the impatient urges about three inches below my navel increasingly take over. His lips moved up to my face, nipping and sucking at my bottom lip and battling my tongue for dominance. I grasped the curve of his back, feeling his body move as he pressed into my thrusts.

"Danny..." I breathed, wanting to possess him in every sense of the word.

I relished the sounds I procured from his throat, but I wanted to make him scream and I wanted it _now_. Danny whimpered when I removed my fingers, eyes rolling in disorientation. I spread his legs and positioned myself between them, kneeling over the panting youth and feeling my erection give another painful throb. It didn't take him long to realize what I was doing, but by then it was too late for preparation and my patience ran out.

Danny screamed when I thrust into him, back arching clean off the sheets and nails jumping to my back. I groaned loudly, nothing but the feel of his tight walls registering in my brain.

"Dammit Vlad! Eeengh...A-AAH!"

He screamed as I thrust into him again, his nails cutting my skin. I hugged his chest to mine, savoring the electrifying feel of our hot skin pressed together. Danny gripped me in an equally tight hug, dragging his nails down my back and groaning when I gave another thrust.

His labored breath was hot in my ear, choking on gasps when I finally fell into a slow and steady rhythm. I gently pushed back in and his wincing slowly turned into breathy moans as I repeated the process, lowering to the bed. Danny automatically hooked his legs over my back. I leaned over him, pressing my lips against his as I thrust into his entrance.

He groaned into the kiss, rocking his hips with mine and increasing his grip with every push inside him. I fisted the sheets next to his head, moaning as his silken walls clamped down on my hard member. Danny's skin was hot to the touch, eyes rolling in ecstasy.

"F-faster...p-please..." he pleaded, swallowing thickly and gasping for breath.

He moaned loudly when I increased my pace, roughly thrusting into him each time. My mind began to haze over with pleasure, feeling nothing but the smooth heat swallowing my cock. I pressed into his tight entrance harder, gripping his hips with crushing strength as I pounded into him. Danny's back arched again, a stream tearing from his throat when I hit his sweet spot. I aimed for it again, hearing him scream for me again and relishing the sounds.

Danny tangled his fingers into my long, silver hair and pulled. I grinned at the dull ache, the pure heat of the moment overpowering. I could see his muscles convulse with each thrust, feel his throat hum with every scream when I kissed his neck. He turned into something of an animal for me, returning both him and myself to our basest desires.

And I _loved_ it.

"Vlad...I'm g-gonna..."

A final scream erupted when I buried deep inside him, causing him to spill his hot fluid onto my sweating chest. I groaned as I reached my own climax, grasping his shoulders and pressing in as I lost control. Danny shuddered and moaned beneath me, squirming and pulling me closer to press his heated lips against mine.

I couldn't think of anything but kissing him for several long moments. The hot breathe we exchanged was as passionate as the sex beforehand, and we lost ourselves in the closeness we shared, if only for a few minutes.

Danny gasped when I slowly pulled out of his entrance, breaking the kiss long enough to hiss sharply before returning his lips to mine. I fell against him completely, pulling him into my arms and spooning him against my chest. Danny moaned against my lips quietly, caressing my burning skin as the heat around us slowly cooled.

The sheets below tickled our legs annoyingly, so I blindly reached down and dragged them up over our bodies. Our legs quickly entwined with each others under the light material, erasing that much more space between us. I ran my fingers through his midnight black hair, cupping his neck and running my hand down his back.

The heated kiss slowly began to loose his momentum as reality started making it's unwelcome return. We seemed to be coming down from our own personal world, the mundane sounds of outside partyers and honking horns making themselves known. I pressed my lips against Danny's for a last, lingering moment, my eyes finally opening to acknowledge the reality of the situation.

For a while we just stared at each other, a million and one emotions floating between us. His ice blue eyes were so familiar to me, yet never from this perspective. Who would have guess that those eyes, eyes that had spent the largest part of our past glaring hatefully, would be a mere inches from my own face, wide and vulnerable. It was almost like looking at a new person.

"Um...did we just...?"

I blinked, shaking my head from my thoughts to answer his hesitant question.

"Yes. I think we did."

He breathed slow, carefully measured breaths, brows furrowing and eyes glancing around as though not really believing the truth of what just transpired. On a whim, I reached out and ran a few fingers down his face, feeling the soft skin beneath them. His eyes quickly snapped back to mine, a degree of measured disbelief leaking into the crystal blue hues.

"What?" I asked.

"Your...your not running."

"Neither are you."

"Well yeah, but...I mean...that's different..." he finished lamely, shrugging his shoulder's slightly.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, not completely understanding but having a suspicious idea.

"Uh..."

"You have such a way with words."

"Shut up Vlad."

I smirked and watched as he tried to suppress a yawn. He didn't quite succeed and ended up stretching tiredly, inadvertently pressing two certain body parts of ours together. He froze, quickly moving away with a guilty blush starting up.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

I stared at him for a moment and couldn't help but laugh, unable to comprehend his embarrassment.

"Danny," I began in a flat voice, crawling toward him and returning him to my arms, "Barely twenty minutes ago I was pounding you into this mattress as you screamed my name to the high heavens. Why on earth are you blushing now?"

He blinked, the blush only increasing as he shrugged and let out a small laugh, although his body quickly relaxed against mine once more. I shook my head hopelessly and simply hugged him close, pulling the blankets up a little closer and snuggling him against me.

"Get some sleep Daniel." I whispered, kissing him lightly, "I'm sure you're going to need it tomorrow morning when you wake up to find me still in your bed."

I was completely serious, but for some reason he smiled before burying his head in the crook of my neck, soon resigning himself to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
